


Endings

by Nicnac



Series: Stories [2]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The end, the fate for which it's meant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

_(the villain defeated)_

She’s battered and beaten, but she doesn’t stop dancing until the hope inside her shines bright enough for them all to see.

_(the hero triumphant)_

When she falls he sees it play out in his mind’s eye and he tosses his quill aside, running to her. Gathering her up in his arms he knows he’ll never leave her again.

_(the princess rescued)_

He reaches his hand out to her and she takes it, falling into him. Looking into his golden eyes she can finally believe that maybe she is a fairy tale princess after all. And when they kiss, it’s magic.

_(and they all lived)_

He’s not sure how much time has passed here since he left. He vaguely remembers spending years wandering around half-empty, but the country around them seems little different than when he left it. Looking at the ever-nearer castle he decides it doesn’t matter how long he’s been gone. Because now, he’s finally home.

_(happily ever after)_

He is devastated by the ruin they’ve made of his great tragedy.  They have destroyed true art for their personal happiness. He feels no desire for vengeance, however; no need to stay and fix this mess that was his masterpiece. After all this story is done, and his passion is for writing, not editing. Swishing his cloak he turns and walks off; there are many more stories out there waiting for him.

_(The End)_


End file.
